victoryroadfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerulean City
|img= |region=Kanto |map=Uma bela cidade com água corrente e flores nascentes."A beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers." (Pokémon HeartGold e SoulSilver). / A cidade cercada por vias aquáticas. O Ginásio do tipo Água está localizado aqui. "The town surrounded by waterways. The Water-type Gym is located here." (Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee!) |gymn=2 |gymname= |leaderpic= |leader= |Misty}} |badge= }} |type=Water |north= |west= |east= |south= |loc= }} Cerulean City (Japonês: ハナダシティ Hanada City) é uma cidade situada no nordeste da Kanto. Próxima ao mar, termina ao norte em uma grande lagoa atravessada pela Nugget Bridge, a qual leva à onde fica o Cerulean Cape junto ao oceano. Ao leste, a leva ao canal onde fica a ; ao oeste, ergue-se o Mt. Moon, ligado à cidade pelo curto trajeto da ; ao sul, a leva a Saffron City no coração da região e, através do Underground Path, à portuária Vermilion City. Descrição Na Geração, residem 27 pessoas em Cerulean City; na , residem 24 pessoas; na , 32 pessoas; na , 33 pessoas. Cerulean Cave :Artigo principal: Cerulean Cave Ginásio :Artigo principal: Ginásio de Cerulean O Ginásio de Cerulean é um Ginásio oficial da Liga Pokémon, especializado em Pokémon do tipo . Sua Líder de Ginásio é Misty, que condecora os Treinadores aprovados por ela com a . Miracle Cycle :Artigo principal: Miracle Cycle Residências Casa assaltada Casa de Dontae/Melanie Herborista do Berry Powder Senhor das Insígnias de Ginásio Pokémon Treinadores ''Red e Blue'' ''Yellow'' ''FireRed e LeafGreen'' ''Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee! Antes da Liga Pokémon |img=LGPE Trace |px=90 |class=Treinador Pokémon |class2=Pokémon Trainer |nome=Trace |numpoke=3 |loc=Cerulean City |pmn=520 |ver=LGP |p1img= |p1=Pidgey |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=12 |p1type=Normal |p1type2=Flying |p1move1=Quick Attack |p1move2=Sand Attack |p1move3=Gust |p2img= |p2=Oddish |p2gd=♀ |p2lv=12 |p2type=Grass |p2type2=Poison |p2move1=Absorb |p2move2=Acid |p2move3=Poison Powder |p3img= |p3=Eevee |p3gd=♂ |p3lv=13 |p3type=Normal |p3move1=Quick Attack |p3move2=Tail Whip |p3move3=Double Kick }} |img=LGPE Trace |px=90 |class=Treinador Pokémon |class2=Pokémon Trainer |nome=Trace |numpoke=3 |loc=Cerulean City |pmn=520 |ver=LGE |p1img= |p1=Pidgey |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=12 |p1type=Normal |p1type2=Flying |p1move1=Quick Attack |p1move2=Sand Attack |p1move3=Gust |p2img= |p2=Oddish |p2gd=♀ |p2lv=12 |p2type=Grass |p2type2=Poison |p2move1=Absorb |p2move2=Acid |p2move3=Poison Powder |p3img= |p3=Pikachu |p3gd=♂ |p3lv=13 |p3type=Electric |p3move1=Thunder Shock |p3move2=Tail Whip |p3move3=Double Kick }} |p1=Raticate |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=15 |p1type=Normal |p1move1=Super Fang |p1move2=Bite |p1move3=Quick Attack }} Após a Liga Pokémon |p1=Doduo |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=70 |p1type=Normal |p1type2=Flying |p1move1=Swords Dance |p1move2=Jump Kick }} |p1=Raticate |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Normal |p1move1=Double-Edge |p1move2=Facade |p1move3=Blizzard }} |p1=Dragonite |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Dragon |p1type2=Flying |p1move1=Outrage |p1move2=Ice Beam |p1move3=Aqua Jet |p1move4=Reflect }} |p1=Poliwhirl |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=70 |p1type=Water |p1move1=Substitute |p1move2=Scald |p1move3=Psychic }} |p1=Poliwrath |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Water |p1type2=Fighting |p1move1=Brick Break |p1move2=Bulk Up |p1move3=Psychic }} Sea Skim necessário: |p1=Jynx |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Ice |p1type2=Psychic |p1move1=Calm Mind |p1move2=Lovely Kiss |p1move3=Dream Eater |p1move4=Seismic Toss }} |p1=Rhydon |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=52 |p1type=Ground |p1type2=Rock |p1move1=Megahorn |p1move2=Rock Slide |p1move3=Superpower |p2img= |p2=Rapidash |p2gd=♂ |p2lv=52 |p2type=Fire |p2move1=Megahorn |p2move2=Flare Blitz |p3img= |p3=Dewgong |p3gd=♀ |p3lv=52 |p3type=Water |p3type2=Ice |p3move1=Megahorn |p3move2=Ice Shard |p3move3=Aqua Jet |p4img= |p4=Seaking |p4gd=♂ |p4lv=52 |p4type=Water |p4move1=Megahorn |p4move2=Waterfall |p5img= |p5=Nidoking |p5gd=♂ |p5lv=52 |p5type=Poison |p5type2=Ground |p5move1=Megahorn |p5move2=Earthquake |p5move3=Poison Jab }} Até uma batalha por dia: |img=LGPE Green |px=90x90 |class=Treinador Pokémon |class2=Pokémon Trainer |nome=Green |numpoke=6 |loc=Cerulean City |pmn=19040 |ver=LGPE |p1img= |p1=Clefable |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=66 |p1type=Fairy |p1move1=Moonblast |p1move2=Light Screen |p1move3=Reflect |p1move4=Tri Attack |p2img= |p2=Gengar |p2gd=♂ |p2lv=66 |p2type=Ghost |p2type2=Poison |p2move1=Dark Pulse |p2move2=Shadow Ball |p2move3=Sludge Bomb |p2move4=Will-O-Wisp |p3img= |p3=Kangaskhan |p3gd=♀ |p3lv=66 |p3type=Normal |p3move1=Dizzy Punch |p3move2=Sucker Punch |p3move3=Thunder Punch |p3move4=Brick Break |p4img= |p4=Victreebel |p4gd=♂ |p4lv=66 |p4type=Grass |p4type2=Poison |p4move1=Power Whip |p4move2=Poison Jab |p4move3=Sucker Punch |p4move4=Leech Life |p5img= |p5=Ninetales |p5gd=♀ |p5lv=66 |p5type=Fire |p5move1=Fire Blast |p5move2=Dark Pulse |p5move3=Foul Play |p5move4=Hyper Beam |p6img= |p6=Blastoise |p6mega=yes |p6gd=♂ |p6lv=68 |p6type=Water |p6move1=Hydro Pump |p6move2=Flash Cannon |p6move3=Ice Beam |p6move4=Fake Out }} Itens Poké Mart No anime ''Pokémon the Series ''Pokémon Origins'' que assaltou uma casa]] No mangá ''Pokémon Special'' Curiosidades *O lema de Cerulean na 4ª Geração é "The Floral Lagoon City" (A Cidade da Lagoa Floral). Nas demais gerações, é "A Mysterious, Blue Aura Surrounds It" (Uma Misteriosa Aura Azul a Cerca). Nomes Notas e referências Artigos relacionados Category:Cidades Category:Locais de Kanto Category:Locais de Red, Green, Blue e Yellow Category:Locais de Gold e Silver Category:Locais de Crystal Category:Locais de FireRed e LeafGreen Category:Locais de HeartGold e SoulSilver Category:Locais de Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee!